Hybrid's Decent
by carmen12053
Summary: Elizabeth was not acepted in her world and in order to protect her her family sent her to earth where people are ignorent of their kind . Elizabeth is found by members of the volturi and her memory is erased she is then raised by aro to do his biddings...
1. ch 1 elizabeth

Her life was perfect. She had her mother, father, siblings, and they all lived together in a realm where forbidden love doesn't exist. In this realm, they were safe, in this realm they were hidden from all that would wish to harm them. They lived in complete happiness and peace. But, sometimes, all happiness must end.

One day, her parents received word of of a threat to their beautiful child. She was different, and her kind of different was not welcomed amongst these people. In order to protect her, they must send her away to a world ignorant of demons and angels. They sent her to Earth. Her mother carried her to Earth alone.

When they arrived, it was storming, with pouring rain, lightning flashing, and thunder crashing. She flew in the cover of the storm to a dark wooded area. She quickly landed, folding her soaked wings, until they disappear into her back. She set the child down onto the drenched soil. Looking into her daughter's eyes, much sadness washed over her, as well as love, and a serious atmosphere comes over the young child began to cry.

"Shh, shh, young one." Her mother cooed to her as one would with a newborn child.

"Mommy, I don't want you to go. I'm scared." The little girl cried into her mother's chest.

Her mother held her close with tears streaming down both of their cheeks. She pet her daughter's hair and began to sing.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_ She crooned barely choking back her heartbroken sobs. " _You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I...love….you…."_ The mother let a few more tears escape, and the child's own sobs had quieted. "Please don't take my sunshine away…" She whispers to the sky.

With a steadying breath, the woman stood, helping her daughter to as well. Putting her hands the young girl's shoulders, she speaks in a tone of seriousness.

"I have to leave, now." She spoke, trying not to let herself show the amount this farewell breaks her heart. "This is as far as I can take you, my love. Now, listen, there is a cottage several miles to the south." The mother pointed to the darker, more intimidating part of the wood. The child looked from her mother to the direction she had pointed. With a determined look on her cherub's face, she nodded. Though still frightened of being on her own, the child knew that she had to be strong, for her mother. Because, for whatever reason, her mother needed her to. Her mother produced a survivor pack and handed it to the young girl, who peered through her caramel locks up at her mother.

"There's enough supplies in this bag to get you to the cottage." Her mother told her with shining eyes. "I love you. I love you more than you know, Elizabeth Nevaeh. Be safe, my sunshine…" The woman's head jerks upward as she hears the sound of their pursuers. She looked behind herself frantically, and then back at her daughter. "Run, my love. I'll keep them away from you as long as I am able. Now, _**GO!**_ " Her mother ordered, spreading her wings as she spun around, and taking off towards the sound of the pursuers.

Elizabeth obeyed, and ran as far as her little legs would take her. She ran with tears falling down her cheeks, to the cottage, away from the war cries of her mother, away from the howls of the monsters.


	2. ch 2 elizabeth's encounter

(Elizabeth in the woods after she has been sent to earth)

Elizabeth ran frantically through the cold wet forest with tears running down her face. She was running as fast as she could, unfortunately; she was only but a child. Her small legs weren't used to such pressure and she began to stumble. She fell and then got back up, continuing to run. She ran, but there was a tug on her ankle. She attempted to continue running, but that resulted in her falling face first into the forest floor. Her ankle twisted in a horrible manner and there it was stuck between the roots of a gnarled oak . She screamed out in agony, pulling her leg from the root she sat there with immense pain. Then, she held her hand out to it mustering the last of her strength and before her eyes, her skin began to heal and stitch itself together, with the sound of a hundred crawling things, mending the wound and replacing the bone of her ankle. The process was long and painful, but she was completely healed.

Just as she began to relax, she felt a cool presence behind her. She looked up to a pale, cloaked man with bright, red eyes and slick, black hair. The man slowly approached her and she stiffened, afraid and vulnerable. She wanted to run, but she used far too much energy healing herself. She fumbled with the hem of her skirt and stammered.

" W-who are you, wh-what do you want?" She asked trembling, she couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something unnatural about how still he was standing.

The pale man kneeled down and held a hand out to her with a calm smile on his lips.

"Jane!" The male calls behind him. A second went by, and a petite cloaked figure appeared before them with an amused yet sadistic look in her, also red, eyes. Without warning, the young brunette girl screams out in agony, her back arching in and unnatural way.

"Enough, Jane!" The man ordered, and the petite figure raised an eyebrow in question, leaving the young girl silent on the forest floor.

"Why?" She inquired, an angry glare burning in the back of her crimson irises.

"Can't you feel the energies pulsing within her?" The man asked the figure, whom he called 'Jane'. Said figure rolls her eyes at the man in irritation.

"You just haven't had a meal in a while. The pulse you feel is her heartbeat, Alec." Jane retorted.

"No, shut up for a moment." He said, then turned to the young girl, who had long since sat up and looked at them fearfully. "Do you know where you came from, young one?" He implored of the young girl.

Elizabeth looked between the two, and seemed to come to a decision.

"Somewhat, but mother says I cannot tell a soul." She responded, looking away from his demonic eyes.

Jane stepped forward, and commanded the female's attention. "Either you tell us, or I shall make you tell us."

Young elizabeth attempted to scoot back frightened "No...Momma said I must not tell anyone and I will not tell you, creepy lady!" She said with strong defiance in her voice. Her power pulsed with every word, but ebbed as the fear took prominence.

Jane smiled sadistically and Elizabeth screamed and curled in on herself. She screamed until she the pain grew so unbearable that she blacked out, her body fell limp against the cool, wet ground. Alec lifted the girl's limp body and gave a small glare to his sister Jane.

"That was not necessary, Jane." Even in unconsciousness, her energies were strong enough for Alec to feel them pulsing within her. "I am taking her to Aro, he will acquire any information he may need or want. You need not torment this girl any longer." Alec stated as he made his way back to the parked, black sedan they would use to get to the jet.

(time skip of an hour or so)

All three figures arrived at the airport an hour later, with Felix driving, Demetri in the passenger seat, and the witch twins in the back. Resting in the brooding male's lap was a petite figure with unruly caramel locks strewn around her. All those in the car could feel the energies pulsating from the young girl.

Demetri shifted uncomfortably.

"Alec, why exactly are we taking this girl with us?" He inquired of the man holding the child. Said vampire looked up.

"Surely, you of all present can feel why." Alec responded coldly.

"Of course, but, Alec, this energy….it's…..unnatural." Demetri replied, fixing his collar in discomfort.

"You know nothing of being unnatural, Demetri." Alec retorted, leveling a cold glare in his general direction. "What matters is that this girl is unique, and contains power that could be useful to us. You know how Aro is always searching for new talents."

"If worst comes to worst, we can always just use her for sustenance." Jane added, causing her brother to growl low in his throat. Jane simply smiled angelically. "Of course you could numb her first, brother."

Alec remained silent for the rest of the car ride, and plane ride back to Florence, Italy. He even remained silent in the car ride to Volterra. But, after Jane's comment, his arms tightened ever so slightly around the young girl laying peacefully asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec carried Elizabeth through the dank tunnels to the lobby, past the newest receptionist, and into the antechamber where Aro, Caius, and Marcus awaited the four members of the guard.

"Jane! Alec! You have returned!" Aro cried, but Caius was not so pleased.

"Who, or shall I say _what_ have you brought into our home?" The snowy-haired vampire demanded. "A mere child? You know the law, Alec. We do not change children."

"I have no intention of breaking the law, Caius." Alec replied coldly, then turned to Aro. "I found her in a forest on the east coast of America. She has an unusual supply of energy, some latent power within her. I witnessed her healing a severe wound in a matter of minutes." He informed the ancient, black-haired man. "But, we know not who she is, nor where she is from originally. She told us that her mother forbade her from informing anyone." Alec laid the unconscious girl on the floor in front of Aro's throne.

Aro approached the limp girl with interest. Crouching down, he took her hand in his, and closed his eyes in concentration. With a jolt all her life's memories flashed behind his lids. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked down at the girl in question, and wonder.

"How peculiar." Aro muttered to himself. "The eastern coast of North America? How peculiar indeed. What a treasure you have found for me. What a rare prized jewel, perhaps even more rare than you or your sister." Aro added, looking at Jane who had snarled under her breath, and now wore a grimace on her exquisite face. "Felix, go fetch Esmoda, I require her gift."

Alec watched Felix leave the room, and found himself moving closer to the girl without thinking. "I mean no disrespect, master. But, what do you plan to do with Esmoda's gift?"

"Why, dear one, I am going to remove her useless memories of her home, and family. She cannot miss what she cannot recall. And, we shall train her to use the power within her to aid us in our endeavors." Aro clarified. "Since you are the one who has found this treasure, I shall grant you the privilege of overseeing her training, and caring for her needs."

Alec couldn't explain why, but he smirked a little at that. "As you wish, master."


	4. Chapter 4

Esmoda entered the antechamber, her black knee-high combat boots clomping against the expensive tile. The chain on her hip jingled with each step she took towards her master. She came to a stop ten feet away from his cloaked form with her hip cocked and her hand braced against it. She reached up to fiddle with her nose ring whilst rolling her crimson eyes in obvious irritation. "What is it this time, Aro?"

Aro smiled in greeting, secretly irritated by her teenage attitude. "Esmoda...dear." Caius shot the young girl a berating look. To which she responded by huffing, and standing straight with a fake sugar sweet smile on her pierced lips..

"Greetings…..master." She managed. Aro waved a hand dramatically to the girl on the floor.

"Everything about her home and her family but keep her knowledge of her powers and her sense of self. We want to erase her past, not make her a hollow shell." Aro said, as if the young vampire had done such a thing before….on purpose.

Esmoda rolled her crimson eyes and sat as if preparing for meditation. She lifted the child's head onto her lap and laid her hands on the child's head. Using her gift, she mentally reached inside Elizabeth's head to delve into her memories. Within the mind of the child, she sought out the memories of Elizabeth's family and her past to extract them, like she would have normally done without struggle. But Elizabeth's mind fought against Esmoda. Preventing her from taking the precious memories, even in her unconscious state. Esmoda cursed "Damn kid's strong, I'll have to go deeper."

Esmoda added more strength into retrieving the memories but all she could do was compress them into Elizabeth's subconscious mind with a mental barrier around them. She pressed harder to lock them there, making Elizabeth feel the mental pain of the procedure.

Elizabeth cried out in pain as Esmoda latched onto her memories, tears streaking down her face. Alec tensed as he watched, not understanding why he was so anxious. "What is happening, Master?" Alec looked to Aro and back to the writhing child on the floor.

"Be calm, it's almost over." Aro replied with a curious look toward Alec. Finally, Esmoda got the memories to cooperate. Elizabeth could no longer access the memories of her past, hidden as deep into her subconscious mind as her mind would allow. As the pain subsided, she slowly opened her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth opened her heavy lids and saw a strange high peaked ceiling with stained glass windows. She slowly lifted herself to a sitting position rubbing her head as she took in her surroundings in a sleepy daze. Feeling the chill of the room and the eyes gazed upon her she rubbed her arms nervously."Wh-where am I?" she asked with a confused and unknowing look on her face.

Aro approached the unnerved girl and knelt down to her height."Hello, young jewel, my name is Aro. My colleagues here found you alone in the woods and made the intelligent decision to bring you here to me where it is safe. Would you care to tell me my dear why it was you were alone?" He held her hand in a supporting fatherly way and lifted her up as they stood.

Elizabeth stuttered and looked at the ground self consciously trying to understand trying to remember, but she could not. "I-I don't know why. I can't recall. I can't remember." She looked at the cold pale hand at which held hers and back up at his strangely cheery face. "Where am I? And who are you? Are you my father?"

Aro's smile widened and his crimson eyes filled with excitement. "My dear. You may call me father, you may call me master, you may call me Aro. It does not matter who you are or what. But what matters is _we_ are your family now." Aro concluded with an affectionate pat of Elizabeth's golden brown locks.

( a few months later)

Elizabeth woke in her personalized living quarters (which are the closest to the antechamber) with a groan. Yet another day of the rigorous training father puts her through. With both Jane and Esmoda as…..stimulants, you could say. Esmoda would begin the session by searching Elizabeth's mind (always an uncomfortable experience) for ways in which her powers may be of use. So far, they have discovered that she has an unparalleled ability to heal even the most extreme of injuries. Of course for this, they had to have injuries to heal. Which is where the 'volunteers' come in. Basically, they would send Heidi out to gather a few people, as she is the best at 'fishing'. Then, one of the guard would break a limb, sever muscles and ligaments, but of course she healed them. Felix joined the mix and tested her basic physical abilities, discovering that Elizabeth's speed and strength is slightly faster and stronger than that of a vampire' consisted of her healing practice, building her strength and agility (going through an advanced obstacle course), and attempting to develop new powers.

But today after five long months of training not seeing or being outside of the volturi castle, finally she gets to go on a mission. She rushes out of bed in excitement, and starts to clean and take care of her hygiene. She dresses in the attire that was placed on her bed while in her shower and proceeds to walk elegantly through the halls, greeting the guard. "Good morning, morning, morning." She says with her sweet voice to each member she passes. At the end of the hall, her favorite vampire awaits her. "Good morning Alec, thank you for setting out my attire for the day. Do you know what it is I will be having for breakfast?"

"Come and see." Alec replies, offering her his arm and leading her into the antechamber to consume her morning meal. He opens the large door and bowed as she walks in.

"Elizabeth, my jewel, did you sleep well? I had your favorite delivered, chocolate chip waffles." His blood stained lips curve into an adoring smile as her excitement shows in her eyes.

"Yes father, thank you." Elizabeth replies as she sits in front of the appealing meal, and she begins to eat in silence. She finishes her food and sits on her small throne. "Father…no never mind it is not important." She dismisses the thought of the promised mission.

Aro raises his brow and holds his hand out to Elizabeth. "My dear jewel, come, and let me know what it is you wish for." Elizabeth holds his hand. Aro deliberates for a moment and immediately understands what it is that she wants, he smiles and rubs her hand. "Oh my dear, I have not forgotten my promise to you. Today you shall have that special mission you long for. But I do not feel comfortable with you going alone." Aro lifts his voice, directing it toward his guard. "Who is willing to accompany Elizabeth and protect her if she may fail?"

Jane stiffens as Alec begins to speak, "My lord, if I am deemed worthy, I shall escort Elizabeth." Alec approaches the thrones and bows his head to Aro in respect. Aro nods and gives Alec the location, dismissing them both.

Jane holds in a growl. Yet again _her_ brother left _her_ so he could babysit a spoiled hybrid brat. _What is it brother is so intrigued by. She is just a mere hybrid, nothing special. I could easily destroy her. So what is so great about her, even Aro adores her. But, Aro adores anyone who can aid him. Divine creature or not, she has stolen_ _**MY**_ _brother from me, and I cannot accept that. But, for now since it is Aro's wish, I will restrict myself from destroying her sanity._


	6. Chapter 6

Her first step outside of the Volturi castle is finally happening. Elizabeth smiles with excitement while a member of the guard puts the normal dark cloak around Alec's shoulders as Alec puts her own onto her shoulders. Her long golden caramel locks bounce while she taps her foot impatiently, waiting for the door to the outside world to be unlocked and opened. She grows anxious as she watches the smallest beam of the sunset enters through a crack between the dual doors. Her excitement grows as the amount of light does. Slowly, she steps into the reddish light, the warm rays on her skin filling her with joy. Enjoying the warmth, she closes her eyes and just breathes, letting her body relax. She steps slowly into the fading light and smiles. _What a wonderful feeling._

As she exits, she realizes there are people, humans, to be exact, _everywhere._ She has never met a human before, whenever father and the others fed, she was out of view and earshot. Like her family, they walk on two legs, have faces, but these people seem to smile more than at least Alec, Jane, and Esmoda. But, their _skin_ , it wasn't pale, in fact the majority were tan or brown. She'd never seen such skin, well, maybe on the pretty receptionist, Gianna. But, Elizabeth didn't speak to, or see her much. There are so _many_ of these people, these humans, Elizabeth looks at them all in wonder at how happy they could all be with such dangers lurking nearby, out of their sight and reach.

"Demetri has a car waiting for us across the way, that will take us to the airport. We are going to New York City of America. There have been widespread deaths, and the humans suspect serial killers. We are going to inspect and destroy." Alec informs Elizabeth as they walked up to the car with Demetri waiting for them. Though Elizabeth is very used to how Alec and the other members of the guard react to death, it still unnerves her how calmly they speak of ending someone's immortal life. Steeling herself, she nods and follows Alec through the teeming streets, managing to forget the task that her and her companion were to perform.

(Six hours later)

Their plane lands in the runway of the Newark Airport. Once they roll up to the gate, they are up and out of their seats, Elizabeth grabbing her backpack out of the carry on compartment. Alec leads them through the busy airport, wearing dark tinted sunglasses to shield his red eyes from any curious humans. Elizabeth's own green-gold colored eyes are subject to any onlookers. Though, to the crowd, they look probably most like two children. Alec having the looks of a thirteen-year-old boy, and Elizabeth being a ten-year-old girl.

Together they walk to the most city with the highest crime rate, travel through the early morning fog. Alec holds onto Elizabeth's arm as he leads her into a dark alleyway and jumps with her onto a roof unsuspectedly. Elizabeth's head starts to nod off as she's beginning to tire, her eyelids drooping, heavy with sleep. Alec puts his cool fingers under her chin and lifts it. He speaks with a soft gentleness he displays to no one else. "Sleep now, you need your strength, I will awaken you when it is time." She easily accepts and falls into a deep slumber.

Elizabeth awakens with the scent of fresh bacon and toast. _Maybe it's a big juicy sandwich, oh, I'd be in heaven._ She slowly opens her eyes to the light of mid afternoon and Alec holding the _**most**_ delicious bacon egg and cheese sandwich she has ever seen. Alec smirks in amusement as she devours the human meal with gusto. Elizabeth finishes and puts her long caramel locks up into a high ponytail and takes her cloak off handing it to Alec

"Alright, let's do this, then." She stands, her shirt tight against her small growing chest and her jeans faded and slim. She breaths in deep, analyzing the area she searches for suspicious vampire activity.

After a few hours of patrol she hears a scream from a nearby alley behind a popular looking club with loud strange music. She runs across the rooftops to the source of the scream and low and behold a pale man is holding a very strange looking woman against a revolting scented dumpster. The women has tan skin and ragged brown hair and bruised plump lips her shirt ripped, showing a large amount of skin on her stomach and cleavage. Her skirt has ridden up only a little. Elizabeth frowns in disgust at her attire, and gasps as the vampire snaps the woman's neck, stopping her screams of pain. Elizabeth's eyes widen as the limp body falls to the asphalt in a puddle of blood. Unfortunately, her gasp is heard, and the vampire's head snaps to look in her direction.

Meanwhile, Alec watches calmly from the shadows. Elizabeth falls back as the vampire appears before her, tilting his head in scent filling his body with desire, he had never smelled such a delectable blood. He becomes cautious; however, because she smells like neither human, nor vampire, though the sweet aroma of vampires surrounds her like those sprays that humans use.

But the temptation is just too strong. Slowly, he starts to circle her, Elizabeth turns to watch him, never letting him out of her sight. His dark ruby irises zero in on the artery in her neck, pumping the life giving liquid through her system.

In a flash, the vampire has Elizabeth in his grasp, his clawed hand tilting her neck so he can devour the rubies that lie within her veins. Alec holds in a growl as he watches the scene from afar.

Elizabeth freezes as the vampire begins to grip her tighter. Slowly, she becomes angry, livid, extremely infuriated.

A voice whispers to her _. Destroy._

The vampire's own eyes widen as he sees a bloody red trickle slowly into her hazel irises, and a scowl appear on her lovely face.

"How _dare_ you touch me!" She screeches at him. With her inhuman speed, she flips him over her shoulder and slams him onto his back, cracking the roof under the force.

The vampire is shocked by the small girl's strength he throws a punch towards her, but instead of falling back she catches his hand, firmly grasps it in her hand, and with a dark look she crushes it. Elizabeth blows the dust from her hand as the vampire growls in defiance. He looks up in fury and also amazement.

"What _are_ you?" He asks, frightened by the unnatural strength and power.

"You want to know what I am?" She replies darkly, bringing her face close to his, her eyes filling completely with darkness. "I, am The Forbidden." She whispers, and then snaps his head off. With no remorse in her heart, she sets him aflame. "For violating the Volturi's Law, you have received your punishment."

Alex watches from afar as her eyes fade back to normal and she collapses near the edge of the roof. "Elizabeth, awaken!" He lifts her into his arms shaking her gently. "Elizabeth wake up!" He sighs in relief when she slowly opens her bright hazel eyes. He hugs her in relief and it was silent between them all the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

They return to the Volturi, Aro being very proud of their success. He captures Alec's hand and watches as the events unfold and smiles in amusement at Elizabeth's new ability.

"How promising." Aro says in obvious satisfaction. "How very promising this seemingly demonic state is, indeed." Aro smiles excitedly and summons Jane and Esmoda, getting ready to assign them both new responsibilities.

"We need to prepare her for her true goal, we need to prepare her to...dominate the vampire world" Aro explains. "This, of course; requires a new special schedule. She will now be training 10 times as hard, she will need a very strong education, she will become fluent in all main languages of this time." He vocalizes, making exaggerated hand gestures. "She shall receive more quests to prepare her for the real task at hand." Shortly after this statement, Esmoda and Jane enter the room. Jane looking fairly unemotional, and Esmoda, Esmoda looks as displeased with everyone as usual. "Esmoda, you will see to it that she begins attending school with other humans and learns how to interact with them." Aro directs towards the moody teen. Turning towards Jane he says. " _You_ will train her in pain resistance. Alec you control and manage and organise all of this while maintaining her perfect health." Aro says towards the other unemotional looking witch twin. Then, encompassing all of them. "She will bevome fluent in all the needed languages." Aro concludes.

A knock on the antechamber's door distracts them as her sweet scent under layers of skin approaches them. Elizabeth creeks the door open peeking through it cutely. "Father…" Her voice scratchy with sleep. "I had a bad dream…" She shyly says rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand, standing there with her hair in a raggedy mess and her nightgown flowing below her ankles. Her hair was long for what they assumed was a ten year old girl.

Something in Alec makes him _feel_ some type of warmth, but what is it?

Aro puts on the adoring smile he wears whenever he sees his most precious jewel's face. "Hello, dearest. What dreams dare to frighten you?" He says in a paternal tone, gliding over to wrap a thin arm around her shoulders.

She gives him her hand and he watches her nightmare. She was in the woods, shadows were chasing her to a cliff and she fell over to her death. Aro looks up at her with a smile that looks slightly more forced than before.

"Dear, it is only a dream." He assures her, stroking her hair lovingly. "Do you wish for someone to stay with you to keep the terrible thoughts away?" He adds. Elizabeth nods meekly, the tips of her fingers near her mouth. "Alec." Aro motions for Alec to escort her to her chambers.

Alec hold his arm out to her professionally in front of the guard, Elizabeth hangs onto his arm loosely, half asleep. After the door to the antechamber closes, Alec sighs and lifts Elizabeth into his arms. Elizabeth wraps her arms around his cool pale neck, tightening her grip slightly. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, his cold embrace warms her heart and she remains where she is even though she knows passers by would give both of them strange looks. Alec opens the door to her room and enters, closing it behind him. He leans over the bed to lay her down but she won't loosen her grip around his neck.

"Elizabeth.." Alec says softly, but still with authority. Elizabeth groans and tightens her hold around his neck. "Come now, Elizabeth, you must lay down in your bed." Alex tries to reason with her but to no avail, Elizabeth remains embracing and snuggling up to the crook of his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist in protest. Alec sighs in almost irritation. "Elizabeth!" He says firmly.

"Alec….I'm too scared to be alone." She says into his shoulder.

He sighs in response, and sits down on the edge of the bed with her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Master has ordered me to stay with you, so I shall heed to his wish. Elizabeth, I shall stay here until the sun's first rays."

"Okay, Ally, I'll go to bed then…" She whines as she lays down. "Promise you will stay?" Elizabeth says with her hand lazily stretched towards him.

Alec holds her hand and rubs gently it as she fades to sleep.


End file.
